Arwen Draca Lucia Malfoy
by Neca
Summary: Mary-Sue, Mary-Sue! Sie kam, sah und siegte, wie immer. Voller Klischees und Idiotie. Geschrieben für die MS-Challenge auf esselbrand.de.vu! R/R PLEEZ!


Titel: Arwen Draca Lucia Malfoy  
  
Autor: Neca necamalfoy@yahoo.de  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Arwen Draca Lucia Malfoy gehört mir. Der Rest gehört JK Rowling. Der Plot gehört auch mir.  
  
Zusatz: Stil ist Absicht, Inhalt auch. Mein Beitrag zur Mary-Sue-Challenge auf www.nesselbrand.de.vu  
  
+++++++  
  
Es war ein regnerischer Abend, und das sechste Schuljahr in Hogwarts hatte gerade begonnen.  
  
Harry war sei kurzem mit Cho zusammen, stand aber auch ein bisschen auf Hermine, war sich aber seiner Gefühle für Ron auch nicht mehr sicher.  
  
Ron war mit Hermine zusammen, flog aber voll auf Cho, aber er fand auch Draco total hübsch.  
  
Hermine war zwar mit Ron zusammen aber sich nicht sicher, wie lange sie der geballten erotischen Kraft des hakennasigen, gemeinen Zaubertranklehrers mit fettigen Haaren noch widerstehen konnte.  
  
Ginny war offiziell mit Seamus zusammen, hatte aber eine geheime Affäre mit Draco Malfoy, den sie aber eigentlich nicht leiden konnte sondern nur mit ihm ins Bett ging um a) Ron zu ärgern und b) an Dracos Vorgesetzten Tom ranzukommen, weil seit sie ihn in der Kammer des Schreckens getroffen hatte, wo er ihr ihren allerersten Kuss gegeben hatte, war sie ganz total in ihn verliebt.  
  
So, das war jetzt nur mal eine kleine Pärchen-Einführung, damit ihr euch auch auskennt. Also weiter mit der Handlung...  
  
Während alle an ihren Tischen saßen und auf das Essen warteten, führte Professor MacGonagall die Erstklässler herein. Sie sahen sehr ängstlich aus.  
  
"He, glaubst du, die geht auch in die erste Klasse?" fragte Harry Ron und deutete auf ein Mädchen, das mit den Neuen hereinging. Sie war ca. 1,70 m groß, sah aus wie sechzehn und war wunderschön. Sie hatte ganz wahnsinnig lange hellblonde Haare, blasse Haut, manikürte Fingernägel, graue Augen und sehr teuere Schulsachen an.  
  
"Nein, Harry, ich glaube nicht. Ich glaube eher sie kommt in die sechste Klasse und war bisher in einer anderen Schule, wahrscheinlich Bobatons und so wie sie aussieht ist sie bestimmt Malfoy-Schleimbolzens Zwillingsschwester, aber trotzdem nett."  
  
Harry hatte nicht wirklich mitgekriegt was Ron gesagt hatte, weil er das neue Mädchen immer ansehen musste.  
  
Nachdem die Erstklässler alle ihre Häuser bekommen hatten, stand das Mädchen immer noch da. Prof. Dumbledore klopfte an seinen Zinnbecher voller Rotwein und sagte: "Meine lieben Schüler, wir begrüße heuer auch eine neue Schülerin für die sechste Klasse. Sie war bisher in Bobatons, hat aber jetzt die Schule gewechselt. Jetzt wird sie in ihr Haus eingeteilt. Ihr Name ist Arwen Draca Lucia Malfoy."  
  
Arwen ging nach vorne und setzt sich auf den Stuhl. Der sprechende Hut- der ihr übrigens perfekt stand- rief nach wenigen Minuten "GRIFFINDOR!"  
  
Alle Griffindors applaudierten, aber alle anderen schauten sehr sauer aus weil das neue Mädchen nicht bei ihnen gelandet war.  
  
Am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum saß Arwen dann vorm Kamin. Hermine, Ron und Harry setzten sich zu ihr.  
  
"Hallo!" sagte Hermine. "Ich bin Hermine."  
  
"Und ich bin Harry!" sagte Harry.  
  
"Und ich heiße Ron!" sagte Ron.  
  
"Erzähl uns doch ein bisschen von dir!" bat Hermine.  
  
"Also gut," sagte Arwen. " Also, ich heiße, wie ihr schon wist, Arwen Draca Lucia Malfoy. Ich bin sechzehn Jahre alt und die Zwillingsschwester von Draco, den ihr wahrscheinlich schon kennt. Ich war bisher in Bobatons und hatte dort nur Einser im Zeugnis. Ich kann ohne Zauberstab zaubern, apparieren und mich in jedes Tier verwandeln, dass ich sein will. Außerdem spreche ich alle Sprachen, die es gibt. Ich habe alle Bücher gelesen, die je geschreben wurden und kenne alle Zaubersprüche, Flüche und Tränke der Welt. Meine Urgroßmutter war eine Halbelbin namens Arwen, nach der ich auch benannt wurde, außerdem war eine meiner Großmütter eine Veela und mein Ururgroßvater war ein Vampir. Deshalb kann ich auch fliegen. Ich spiele Quidditch und bin die beste Sucherin aller Zeiten. Außerdem gehe ich gerne einkaufen und bete jeden Tag für den Weltfrieden."  
  
"Wow" sagte Harry. "Ich glaube, ich habe mich gerade in dich verliebt."  
  
"Ja," Meine Rom. "Ich glaube, ich auch."  
  
"Oh," sagte Arwen. "Das ist aber nett von euch."  
  
Bevor sie noch etwas weiteres sagen konnte, bekam sie einen Brief von einer Eule, die durchs Fenster geflattert kam.  
  
Liebe Tochter,  
  
die Todesser greifen in drei Tagen Hogwarts an. Geh doch an dem Tag bitte eikaufen, damit dir nichts passiert.  
  
Ich hab dich lieb,  
  
dein Vater Lucius  
  
PS: Narcissa bittet dich, ihr doch ein paar Bonbons mitzunehmen, am Betsen mit Kirschcremefülle.  
  
"Oh nein!" sagte Arwen.  
  
"Was ist denn los?" wollte Harry wissen.  
  
"Die Todesser wollen Hogwarts angreifen. Das muss ich verhindern!" rief sie.  
  
Und gemeinsam mit Harry, Ron und Hermine schmiedete sie einen Plan. Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück warf ihr Bruder ihr immer böse Blicke zu. Und auch Ginny guckte sie böse an.  
  
"Was ist denn mit Ginny?" wunderte sich Ron.  
  
"Ach weißt du, sie mag mich nicht weil der dunkle Lord in mich verliebt ist, obwohl sie ja seine Geliebte sein will, und deshalb hat sie sich jetzt mit ihrem Freund Draco gestritten." Meinte Arwen.  
  
"WAS???? GINNY! WIE KONNTEST DU NUR???" rief Ron aufgeregt.  
  
Ginny sah ihn böse an. "Das geht dich gar nix an, Ron."  
  
Arwen guckte Ginny an. "Sei nicht wütend au ihn, er ist dein Bruder und will dich beschützen. Außerdem ist der dunkle Lord böse. Warum magst du ihn? Hilf un lieber, ihn zu besiegen."  
  
"Ach Arwen, du hast ja Recht. Oh, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, würde ich bestimmt ein Todeser werden. Aber dank dir erkenne ich nun, wie dumm das ist. Danke, Arwen! Ab jetzt werde ich gegen das Böse kämpfen!" sagte Ginny strahlend.  
  
Auch Ron war jetzt wieder beruhigt.  
  
Als drei Tage später die Todesser angriffen, stellte sich ihnen Arwen in den Weg. Sie schnippste einmal kurz mit dem Finger und alle Todesser fielen bewusstlos zu Boden. Dann ging sie zu Lord Voldemort hin, und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
"Sei nett zu anderen Menschen, Lord Voldemort!" sagte sie. "Das ist viel besser!"  
  
Voldeort guckte sie mit Tränen in den Augen an und brach dann weinend zusammen. "Oh ja, du hast ja so Recht! Von nun an will ich ein guter Mensch werden!"  
  
So hatte Arwen die Welt vor einem der bösesten Zauberer gerettet.  
  
Dann kamen Ron und Harry auf sie zu. Beide hatten mit ihren Freundinnen Schluß gemacht, was diese aber nicht störte. Cho war jetzt einfach mit Hermine zusamengekommen. Und nachdem Arwen mit ihrem Bruder geredet hatte war dieser ganz nett geworden. Er und Ginny waren jetzt das freundlichste Pärchen in Hogwarts.  
  
Ron und Harry kamen auf Arwen zu und sagten: "Arwen, wir lieben dich beide! Nimm uns beide als Freund oder entscheide dich."  
  
Arwen sah sie nur lächelnd an und sagte dann: "Tut mir leid Jungs, aber ich liebe einen anderen und bin verlobt. Wenn ich die Schule beendet habe werde ich Professor Snape heiraten und hoffentlich viele Kinder mit ihm bekommen! Aber ihr müsst nicht traurig sein, ihr habt ja euch beide!"  
  
Mit Tränen in den Augen sahen sich Ron und Harry an und fielen sich dann um den Hals. Besser als gar nichts.  
  
Dann kam Professor Snape und nahm Arwens Hand. Sie dreht sich zu ihren neuen Freunden um und winkte und sagte: "Tschüß Leute, weil ich Voldemort besiegt habe, wurde ich zur neuen Zaubereiministerin gewählt, ich muss also weg, machts gut!"  
  
Und dann ging sie mit Severus davon. Und wenn sie nicht gestorben ist, dann lebt sie noch heute...  
  
ENDE!!!  
  
+++++++++  
  
Sodala, das wars. Gott, was man so alles schreiben kann, wenn man zugedröhnt ...äh...das wars dann. Byebye.  
  
++++++WERBUNG+++++  
  
Gut, sie fand Draco Malfoy attraktiv. Na und? Wer tat das nicht? Immerhin galt er als einer der gutaussehendsten Jungen in Hogwarts. Er war reich, intelligent und hatte gute Manieren. Irgendwo. Also war doch überhaupt nichts dabei, seine Augen zu mögen. Nur seine Augen. Und seinen grazilen, katzenartigen Gang. Seine gänsehauterregende Stimme. Sein Haar, so fein und engelsgleich, dass man weinen mochte, wenn man es zu lange betrachtete. Seinen vom Quidditch trainierten Körper. Sein magisches Können. Nein, Hermine brauchte sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Draco Malfoy ein wenig attraktiv zu finden, war nichts Schlimmes. Wie lächerlich, sich über so eine dumme Schwärmerei den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Wie lächerlich.  
  
-- Virginias Rache, Chapter 9 - OUT NOW!  
  
++++WERBUNG+++ENDE+++++++  
  
REVIEWS PLEEEEZ! 


End file.
